poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The villains and our heroes join forces to stop Darkseid and Venjix
This is how the villains and our heroes join forces to stop Darkseid and Venjix goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. Lex picks up a lantern from Apokolips Prince Gasket: Venjix and Darkseid! Lex Luthor: What? Is this why Darkseid and Venjix took my Rookie? Batman: Your Rookie has the last piece of the Anti-Life Equation. Twilight Sparkle: If Venjix and Darkseid get what they want, it's lights out for the entire universe. Rygog: Brilliant, Lex. Superman couldn't have done it himself. Machina, Sprocket, Klank, and Orbus arrive King Mondo: So, Darkseid and Venjix took the Rookie, did they? Prince Gasket: While you were away, Father, someone had to take charge. Lex, Archerina and I were on the brink of ridding this world of all criminals. they hear Joker The Joker: Ahem! villains arrive Alter: So, you were on the brink of ridding the world of all criminals, were you? Prince Sprocket: Yeah, Alt, that's what he said. Princess Archerina: Tell me, brother-in-law, would you rid of that traitor if Gasket could've done the same? Prince Sprocket: I should've thought of that before. the Legion of Doom What about you? raises his hand Catwoman: He's got a point. Prince Gasket: Alright, then. We must join forces. Loki (PR LR): How are we going to stop them? Trakeena: What about that Boom Tube at LexCorp? Mac Grimborn: That would bypass most of their security. You think you can handle it? Prince Gasket: I am Prince Gasket, son of King Mondo and Queen Machina, brother of Prince Sprocket, husband of Princess Archerina, and heir to the Machine Empire. Princess Archerina: I am Archerina, daughter-in-law of King Mondo and Queen Machina, sister-in-law of Prince Sprocket, and wife of Prince Gasket. Lex Luthor: I am Lex Luthor. Of course, we can. Cestro: We must combine forces. Deviot: We must stop them on Apokolips. We are the only chance that the whole universe has. The Queen Ant: Very well. General Mandible: You've made a wise decision. In fact, you've ensured the future of this universe. Killer Frost: in frustration Master comforts her Mirror Master: Frost, are you okay? Killer Frost: The ones who took my Rookie will suffer for this. it cuts to Lois reporting the villains and our heroes' temporary alliance Lois Lane: Lois Lane here, reporting live from the streets of Metropolis. As the villains lend their help and powers to our heroes, let's hope their usual mischief and mayhem doesn't impede the Justice League and their friends in their pursuit of Darkseid and General Venjix. Jimmy's camera focused on her report If Darkseid and General Venjix succeed in extracting and acquiring the Equation, it's game over for Earth and probably the whole universe! The world holds its breath and waits. Jimmy Olsean: Off-air, Lois. Lois Lane: sighs Jimmy Olsean: Hey, if this is really the end of the world, do you think Perry would give me a raise for the last week on Earth? Lois Lane: Worth a shot, Jimmy. You've got nothing to lose. the villains and our heroes arrive at LexCorp Princess Archerina: Mighty Prince Gasket has a brilliant scheme, mother-in-law. Queen Machina: Really? Then he must tell me all about it. Prince Gasket: We'll use the Boom Tube to travel to Apokolips to capture Venjix and neutralize Darkseid, then Archerina, Lex and I'll bring you back and send that fire planet to the other side of the galaxy, but only once we have the Rookie. Superman: Gasket, I never knew you cared. Rito Revolto: Let's hurry up, before Venjix and Darkseid get what they want. Prince Gasket: What do you think we should do, Sprocket? Prince Sprocket: Uh, split up? Orbus: What a metal midget. Queen Machina: Oh, Sprocket, you're so intelligent. The Joker: First one to find the Rookie, gets a cookie. out a cookie Gasket, and Archerina laugh evilly as everyone looks confused Lex Luthor: Sorry, force of habit. they split up Apokolips, they see the Rookie Killer Frost: Looks like we found him. Rookie drinks a milkshake and Steelon are guarding the Rookie The Joker: Hey, we win the cookie! gets Joker off of him Lex Luthor: Rookie! Cog scares the Rookie Dessad: We will soon have extracted the last element of the Equation, my Lords. General Venjix: Excellent, Desaad. Darkseid: Good. Then untold power will belong to us. the palace begins to crumble Desaad: The Earthlings are attacking! Darkseid: Let them come. None can stop us. Lex Luthor: Oh, really? see Lex, Green Lantern, Joker, Killer Frost, and Mac's team Lex Luthor: I don't believe we've met. General Venjix: The Power Rangers! Darkseid: Desaad, who is this insect? battle they Cogs and Parademons begins introducing himself to them Lex Luthor: I am Lex Luthor, the greatest criminal mastermind on this, or any other Earth. Prince Gasket: I am Prince Gasket, son of King Mondo and Queen Machina. And this is Archerina, my wife. Princess Archerina: And you have an associate of ours. growls grins battles Starlight Darkseid: The universe shall belong to me. Category:Scenes Category:Heroic scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era